When did this Happen!
by Skyla Gerdes
Summary: Summery: It's been 2 years since the war. 3 since graduation, but some just can’t let go of the past. When trouble arises feeling are shoved out into the open. Will Harry & Draco be able to handle it? SLASH! HD,SFDT, BZOC,RWHG


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything on the Harry Potter industry. (wish I did though) All I own is this story which came from my head and was then put onto paper by a niffty little thing called a mechanical pencil.

Summery: It's been 2 years since the war. 3 since graduation, but some just cant let go of the past. When trouble arises feeling are shoved out into the open. Will Harry & Draco be able to handle it? SLASH! H/D,SF/DT, BZ/OC,RW/HG

A/N: this is my first fic so please be nice! Also I do need help though so please feel welcome to tell me if there are any mistakes that have bypassed me. If you have any idea's that you wish to apply to the story I will see what I can do. Please NO FLAMES!

Draco smiled as Hermione pushed a cup of coffee between his hands after he hung his coat on the coat rack. 'Ah just the way I like it' he thought.

Draco and Hermione had been working as partners for six months now. And before that they were assigned partners at the university if Oxner. Where they attended for a year and a half, both of course passed with flying colours.

When the teacher assigned them as partners for the remainder of their stay at Oxner the two fought viciously with each other and their teacher.

Professor DeRosa was as stubborn as them and would not budge. Begrudgingly the y accepted it. They both may have been as stubborn as rocks but they weren't stupid. Both Draco and Hermione knew that if they were going to be stuck with each other for the rest of their stay, they might as well at least _try _to get along.

After a few weeks though they even started to like each other. They started going out for coffee with each other, having lunch together. They even started asking each other on relationship advice, or at least Hermione did. When ever she asked Draco why he never went out on any dates even though he had had many offers he would always reply that he had his eye on someone else. When Hermione had first heard this she had demanded to know who he was. Draco of course had admitted to Hermione one drunken night that he was indeed gay.

Draco smiled now thinking back to his college years.

He couldn't help but grin widely when he realized that Hermione still didn't have any idea who his secret crush was. Little did he know that Hermione may not know who the secret crush was, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't get those little inklings.

"Thanks, its absolutely brutal out there" Draco said with a smile as he unwrapped the scarf from his neck.

"I know I went through it before you, remember?" snipped Hermione happily as she took a sip of her special blend tea.

Draco smirked at that remark. Hermione was always trying to get him to come to work early. Right now though she just wanted him to actually be _on time_.

"Okay" Hermione said standing up from the corner of his desk that she had been leaning on. "What's going on? You've been smiling since you walked in the door."

Hermione ever the observant one.

"Yes well" Draco said quickly drawing his face in to a scowl "can't have that happening can we? Might scare away the non-excitant people that visit us."

Hermione smiled lightly at the joke. It was true working in the research department did limit the amount of visitors that came by the office.

Ron would drop by once in a while to visit Hermione but not very often because he says that the place was to dark and gloomy. When Hermione was pregnant with her and Ron's first child Ron had insisted that it was unhealthy for the baby.

"Ron and I are having a barbeque Friday night. We would like you to come." Hermione exclaimed softly while looking at Draco with hopeful eyes.

Draco looked up from his tea and up into those hopeful doe eyes. Before he could open his mouth to reply though he was cut off by his coworker.

"And I mean longer then just dropping by to say hi then disappearing. I mean hang around, mingle, have a drink." Hermione added quickly.

"Are you crazy!" Draco asked looking at her as if she was indeed just that. "you know how uncomfortable I am by just being around Ron's red hair! And now you want me to go somewhere where there's not only a **flock** of red hair but in a confined space with the WEASLEYS!" Draco shouted shrilly "you're mad." He added as an after thought while pointing at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Look you'll be safe. It's not very likely that your father will be looking for you while you're with us. You could actually go out for a night, and not sit on your couch wishing you HAD something to do!" She explained exasperated. "Please, please, please Draco. Do it for me" she added sweetly batting her eyes.

"You do know that I'm gay right? Those don't work on me." Was the thing that Draco said as he went back to the papers on his desk.


End file.
